Control - Alt - Delete
Kilobyte informs Venjix that their newest weapon is almost complete, and it will be generation 15. Flynn, Dillon, Scott & Summer are trying to locate the Venjix Palace, but the tracks Dillon & Tenaya left from before have been blow away & covered. The tracks are gone, and then Scott's side begins to hurt even worse. Back at the base, Dr. K scans Scott and begins to realize how dire the situation is. As Scott tries to make it to his room, Shifter activates his controller. Scott falls to the ground, then gets up and leaves the garage. Dr. K explains to the others that she's found that what is inside Scott is a Nano Magnetic Transmitter. Gem & Gemma then inform them that Scott is missing. When Shifter shows up in downtown, the Rangers rush to fight him off. Shifter uses the power he gained from his Hyper Bot to tie the Rangers up and then slams them into the ground. As the Rangers prepare to fire on Shifter, the Red Ranger shows up. But Scott has no control over his body, and pulls out his Nitro Blaster to fire at the Rangers. Before Red or the other Rangers can fire, Shifter is attacked and the controller is destroyed. With the controller destroyed, the transmitter is ejected from Scott. The team then sees who fired on Shifter. It was Tenaya, but she no longer remembers who she is, and she isn't even Tenaya 7. Now she is Tenaya 15, Attack Bot. Dillon tries to talk to her, but she attacks him and then leaves. Shifter grows huge and the Rangers, except Scott who needs time to get his power levels back up, fight him with their Zords & the RPM Ultrazord. After being beat by the RPM Ultrazord, Shifter tries to escape, but the Red Ranger stands in his way. The two begin their battle. And with one final slash from the Street Saber, Scott destroys Shifter. The Control Key that was in Scott was damage, not destroyed. So Dr. K, Gem & Gemma work on repairing it so that it can be used to help get Tenaya back. But it's effects will only hold for a few seconds. Tenaya 15 is sent to attack the city with a new Attack Bot. Meanwhile Kilobyte is ordered to stay behind and use the remaining parts of Shifter to build Venjix a new body. The alarm sounds alerting the team of the attack. Dr. K gives Dillon the key & blaster to fire it, along with reminding him that the key will only work for 3 to 4 seconds. The Rangers arrive and begin battling the Grinders and the Attack Bot. Dillon keeps an eye out from above for Tenaya 15, in hopes of firing her with the Control Key blaster. Our heroes morph to fight the bot, but he's proving to be too powerful. Tenaya 15 arrives on the roof. Her and the Black Ranger begin fighting, though she does most of the fighting, while the Black Ranger tries to get her to listen to him. The Black Ranger is on the ropes, but Tenaya's power levels are low and she leaves. The Black Ranger has his chance to fire the control key, but he also see that his friends are at the mercy of the Attack Bot. The Black Ranger fires the key on the Attack Bot, allowing the Rangers enough time to combine their weapon and fire. The bot grows huge, but he's quickly taken care of with the Road Attack Zord & the Mach Megazord. While everyone celebrates, Dillon goes over his decision. Ziggy tries to talk Gem & Gemma into making control rings for girls, so that he can have his pick of any woman in the city. But the twins aren't up for it. As Dr. K scans Dillon, she tells him that using the control key on the Attack Bot was the right choice. But Dillon fears he's running out of time to get Tenaya back. Dr. K then informs Dillon & Summer that the Venjix Virus inside Dillon is spreading. It is up to 40%, and Dr. K fears that when it reaches 50%, Dillon won't be able to fight the virus. Even worse, Dr. K can't stop it.